Fruity Scented Soap
by Yamishi-kun
Summary: Really bad title. UsamixMisaki Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Fruity Scented Soap  
Media: Junjou Romantica  
Pairing: Usagi x Misaki  
Warnings: Shower scene, PWP, Mindless smut, YAOI!

Author's Note: I do not own Junjou Romantica, any characters from it, any mention of any series specific objects, places, dates/events, or fruity bath soaps. There's my disclaimer, go fuck yourselves.

So, due to rabid annoyance with just getting emails of favorite story or favorite author, or author alert, PLEASE MOTHERF^$&ING REVIEW IT, DAMN!

Without further ado, I present to you a mindless one-shot.

Misaki returned home to the penthouse he mooched off of the mighty author, Usami Akihiko. He entered, half expecting four or five people to be there, but there was nobody but Suzuki-san. "Usagi-san?!" The brunette called into the empty abyss, but to no heed.

He walked further inside after turning the lights on, Meeting with a note strapped to Suzuki-san's neck via a rose-red ribbon.

_Misaki-chan,_

Don't worry, I was captured and dragged kicking and screaming to a book signing, be back later. I promise I'll be back by 8:00pm, so make dinner. 

_I love you,  
Usagi_

Misaki took the letter with a grimace, 'Even in print he needs to compromise my masculinity and be a perv.' The green eyed teen thought to himself.

He looked at the nearest clock, 5:48pm. Upon much thought, he figured he had time to hop into the shower before making dinner.

Misaki climbed up the free-air staircase to the upstairs bathroom. Once inside, he stripped himself, flexing his nearly inexistent muscles as he removed his shirt.

And as naked as possible, he walked into the surprisingly spacious shower. He turned the faucet to a median position betwixt warm and scalding-burning-fiery-molten-lava-death; he sighed in relief as the perfectly heated water brushed against his babyish skin. The gentle caresses of the water; its warmth, flicking across every inch of Misaki's miniature frame.

He looked around, searching for his bottle of kiwi scented shampoo. He found it and popped open the slender tubular container, sploojing out a dollop of the sweet gel.

He began to lather in the shampoo, but suddenly felt someone else's hands on his hair, already massaging the tropical-smelling solution into Misaki's scalp.

"AAA! Aah! U-Usagi-san!" the shorter screamed in terror.

"Yes?" The blonde responded, continuing his ministrations on the younger boy's head.

"What are you doing in here!?" Misaki spun around and glared daggers at the tall man. "I came in to see how my Misaki gets himself clean." Was what his words received.

"YOU PERV! Get out!" Misaki shouted in his usual, painfully prudent way.

"Now now, Misaki, you can't pretend that whenever I touch you that you don't turn to jelly anyway." Usagi pointed out. To prove his point, he pulled Misaki closer, and just lightly brushed his fingertips up and down the smaller man's back.

"No-I-Shut up Usagi-san!" Misaki fought against Usagi's wandering hands. "He-Hey! Stop that!" The brunette shouted, though he made no move to remove himself from Usagi's grasp.

"You're so headstrong, why can't you just admit to yourself that no matter how you protest, I'll keep doing this, and you'll keep getting scarred. Just say 'I love you, Usagi-san'." Usagi suggested.

"N-Never!" Misaki responded with a faltering, shocked voice. He began to struggle again, squirming and trying to remove Usagi's meddling arms. "U-Usagi-san!" he squeaked.

"Just shut up." Usagi said exasperatedly. With a series of complicated gestures, he had Misaki pinned up against the steamy back wall.

"Ah, Ah, Usagi-san.." Misaki trailed, Usagi's knee was currently rubbing against Misaki's most private parts.

"Keep making those noises, Misaki." Usagi commanded.

All noises, however, were cut short when Usagi leant in and crushed Misaki's lips to his own. Misaki's moans had opened his mouth, Usagi didn't plan on missing the opportunity. Tongues darted about, crashing together, wrestling for dominance as firework-like bursts of heat exploded inside this one body.

Yes, this was no longer a matter of Takahashi Misaki and Usami Akihiko. This was one body, a body of heat, lust and love.

"Aah, Usagi-san…" Misaki's groans restarted when they parted.

Then, suddenly, unwantedly, abruptly, and painfully; Usagi stopped.

"Misaki, do you want more?" Usagi asked.

"Yesssssss!" Misaki trailed.

"Then admit it. To me and yourself." Usagi commanded. His gaze fell on the trembling boy in front of him. '_Gods, that was hard, but it's for his own good._' Usagi thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll Update at 15 reviews. Not to be evil, I'm just in a competition with my friend.

"You couldn't get 15 reviews on a story without a lemon." She says, WE'LL SHOW HER, RIGHT!

Flames are welcome but will be disregarded.


	2. Chapter 2

Heh, heh; Thanks guys. I got 15 reviews in like 8 hours. Thanks a bundle!

I'm Sooooooo sorry for the long wait; my mom took away my computer privileges for a week!

Usagi: Why'd you make me stop?  
Me: Because I'm a greedy bastard.  
Misaki: (Still on wall) MAKE HIM TOUCH ME DAMMIT!

ONCE AND FOR ALL Usagi wasn't in the house when Misaki came home; he came home when Misaki was in the shower. That whole 'warm water flicking over every inch of his body' thing took like 10 minutes!

Well, I can't possibly refuse a direct order from Misaki-chan, now can I?

P.S: I'm sorry about the wait, I started at like 12:15am, and then I had school in the morning. Well, I'm back now and I bring you the continuation, as per our Author/Reader agreement.

_______________________________

"N-nng…Usagi-san, I can't say it." Misaki pled, he wanted to be touched, and touched now.

"Well, I guess I must be going then, I need to finish the last chapter of that new novel." With that, Usagi did something awful. Something taboo, something atrocious. He pulled completely away and slowly began opening the shower door.

"And here I thought you truly wanted me this time." Usagi poured on the guilt with a gravy ladle.

"N-no….Usagi-san. W-wait." Misaki begged, making it all the harder for Usagi to stay away. "I…I lo…I." He began to speak.

'I_ want to say it, I really do, but whenever I try, I can't control my tongue anymore._' Misaki thought helplessly to himself.

"U-Usagi-san, I l-love…..you." Misaki melted when he said this, not nearly as much as Usagi melted while hearing it.

"Do you mean it, Misaki?" The blonde asked, suddenly closer to the younger.

"Yes." Misaki returned.

In a steamy flash, Usagi was back at his post, licking up and down Misaki's neck. He loved the soft mewls and whimpers that followed as his ministrations continued. He slowly moved his way down Misaki's taut frame. He licked the line of the brunette's sternum, brushing left and right in a lusty wave, just barely brushing against a pert nipple or two with the ends of his hair.

Misaki's breath hitched. "U-U-Usagi-san, please. Touch me there again." The boy begged, and Usagi could only oblige.

He gently teased a nipple until taking it into the velvet heat of his lips. "A-Ah! Usagi-san!" Misaki whimpered in need.

Usagi released the hardened nub of sensitivity and moved over to tease and torture the other.

"U-Usagi-san! N-no!" Misaki begged when the older man detached himself from Misaki.

"Well, Misaki. I suppose you came in here to get clean, so," Usagi had grabbed a few bottles from the other side of the shower.

The popping sound of a bottle being opened was followed almost immediately by the voluptuous scent of fresh, ripe plums. "You only shampooed. Now you need to condition." The silver haired man stated sultrily.

He moved Misaki a little bit forward so he could rinse the shampoo suds out of his hair. Once he was finished, Usagi began to slowly, gently and wonderfully massage the silky liquid into Misaki's chestnut locks.

Misaki was a tad annoyed that he was beginning to smell like a tropical fruit basket.

"See, and we'll just let that set," Usagi commented before pushing Misaki back up against the wall. "Now, Misaki, I've forgotten; what do you want?"

Misaki blushed a crimson hue comparable to vermillion rage. "U-Usagi-san, I-I…..don't make me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Usagi said, leaning in close and cupping his ear.

Misaki gave up. "U-Usagi-san, p-please, keep touching me." Misaki commanded.

Usagi didn't miss a beat. He resumed his task, he began to kiss a tiny trail down Misaki's taut tummy, stopping to dip his tongue into the younger's navel, earning him a few silenced giggles.

He moved down ever-slower and began to give some attention to 'Little Misaki'.

The groans Misaki made urged Usagi further. The tall man took the brunette's hot need into his mouth.

"Ahhh! U-Usagi-san, more." Misaki begged as he pressed himself hard into the wall. When Usagi began to bob his head up and down at a painfully slow pace, the green eyed man had to fight not to buck into his mouth.

Usagi chuckled lightly to himself, granting Misaki's wish. He began to hum ever so lightly, sending tiny vibrations up the hard shaft. "Annnhhhh, Usagi-san, please."

Misaki's face was flushed and burning while pressed up against the far wall of the shower. Usagi knelt in front of him, his task taken in urgency. And Misaki (and the readers) was in a state of pure euphoria.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki's head swung to the side as he came, liquid affection spurting in milky jets of lust into Usagi's mouth. Usagi swallowed every drop of his lover's essence.

Rising up, Usagi began, "Now, Misaki. I'd like my fun as well." He said as he traced a thin finger up the center of Misaki's neck, stopping and cupping his chin into a firm kiss.

Misaki tasted the bitter saltiness of himself and pulled away. "How on earth do you swallow that?" He asked, wiping his mouth on his arm.

"I can, because I love you." Usagi trailed his voice like a snake.

Almost immediately, Misaki heard another bottle being opened, "Mmm. Mango-Coconut-Blackberry." Usagi said in effect to the body soap that he was currently massaging into Misaki's baby soft skin.

His afterglow made his nerves more sensitive, making him moan as Usagi's deft, sudsy hands explored everything above his waist.

When the taller man was finished, "Now, rinse, and rinse off your hair too." He instructed. The lithe teen followed them.

Usagi wasted no time in his next adventure, secretly applying some guava-flavored lube to his long fingers.

He pulled Misaki close and inserted one, hearing the younger groan in discomfort.

Misaki buried his face into his landlord's chest; this was the part he hated the most. He gasped and arched his back when the second finger added found a hidden bundle of nerves inside him, "U-Usagi-san!" he gasped. "Do that again," to which the blonde obliged.

The third digit went in with striking ease, as the three long fingers teased Misaki's length back to life from the inside.

When Usagi finished, he slipped his fingers out of the teen, earning him a whimper. "Don't worry, it'll be back." Usagi reassured in regards to the wondrous pressure.

He positioned himself and in one slow, long thrust embedded himself into his young lover.

"A-Ahhh! Usagi-san!" Misaki pled out as he was filled, and his sweet spot was tortured.

Passion and need blurred the lines of reality and impaired the abilities of the senses. Both men were lost in worlds of their own, invaded only by the pleasure they shared with each other.

Thrusts and moans and overall ecstasy cascaded in the brains of the two men. Electric tendrils of white electricity lashed against the insides of Misaki's eyelids. Inescapable and indescribable tightness and heat sent waves of pure unbridled joy against Usagi's mind.

In a few fervent thrusts, "Misaki, I'm close. Cum with me." Usagi begged, noticing that the smaller man was nearing completion himself.

Usagi's hot breath across his ear sent the brunette over the edge. "U-U-Usaaagi-saaan!" He came jets of the nearly silver liquid without even being touched.

Misaki's orgasm had him clamping down insanely hard on Usagi's member, and with one final thrust, the man released his seed deep into his lover.

The two rode their afterglows like bucking broncos, Until Usagi opened another bottle.

"I need to finish getting you clean, Misaki-kun." Usagi said. It warmed the teen's heart to hear himself regarded as a man.

The scent of Starfruit-Passionfruit-Dragonfruit-Pomegranate body soap penetrated Misaki's consciousness as it was rubbed into his lower body.

A final rinse of his body and Misaki was clean, smelling great and extremely happy.

The cool air rushed in and chilled him as Usagi opened the door to get out. He was dressed and adjusting his tie in a matter of moments, while Misaki was still drying off. "I'm hungry, you need to make dinner." He shot off as he left the bathroom.

Yes, Usami Akihiko, Grand novelist and youngest recipient of the Naomora award and masked writer of BL novels had effectively murdered the mood with an ax.

"Usagi-san!! You just totally killed the mood, you idiot!" Misaki yelled, pulling on his clothes and running out, only to be caught off guard by Usagi's lips.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

There we go. All done. Sorry again for the wait, it probably wasn't worth it at only about 1500 words, but.

Also, I apologize for the awkward lemon breaks in order to loosely tie together the title with strange bath products, I'm an ass.

MATA ASHITA and don't you fucking forget to review!!!!


	3. epilogue

I've been getting an awful lot of requests for me to write a sequel or companion piece to the wildly popular 'Fruity Scented Soap'

I feel the story does wonders on its own and doesn't need elaboration or continuation. Would any of you like a new JJR fanfiction to be written?

I certainly could if you wished, but I tend only to write Misaki and Usagi type stories. I hate the other characters....

Well, feedback would be greatly appreciated. Cast your votes and ideas in the reviews box!

Love you all,

Yamishikun~3


End file.
